I Love You Too
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: Kaiba has had enough of Joey not paying attention to him. will he go through with his plan to get attention. [YAOI] it might be one shot. it depends if you want me to write more.


Hey. Trying my hand at Yaoi. This is my first time for a Yaoi fic so bare with me. Any guesses at the pairing? No ....... Okay I'll tell you. Joey AND Seto! Okay like you didn't get that when you read the summary. Anyway I hope you don't think this sucks but if you do.... Oh well. My first time types of fics are always a little shaky. Anyway since Joey and Kaiba are a little too entranced with each other right now, I'll do the disclaimer.

PEOPLES! If you think I own yugioh... You're delusional! I don't! and if I get sued because you seem to think I do, I'll put a lump on your head. MY NAME IS NOT KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! IT'S RENATA! REN- Ah-TA!

( those that don't watch inuyasha won't understand that joke -)

**I LOVE YOU TOO**

Kaiba peered over his book to stare at the blonde- haired angel. 'He's beautiful.' He thought.

He had felt this way about Joey ever since he had seen Joey's courage and selflessness when he had saved Yugi from drowning at the docks during the Battle City Tournament.

Kaiba saw Joey run his hands through his hair and breathed in deeply. He was so undeniably sexy! There was no way to deny it. Every move Joey made entranced him. Everything he did caught Kaiba's eye. There was just something about him.

Lunch was Kaiba's favorite subject, but unlike most people, it wasn't because he could talk to his friends. It was so he could look at Joey uninterrupted.

He had no friends. It hadn't bothered him before, but now...Why had he turned out this way? Everyone thought he had the best life in the world, and it had taken him seeing Yugi and his friends working together to beat Marik to realize that there was more than that.

Kaiba stood and took his tray to the trashcan. On the way back, he glanced at Yugi's table and stopped. Joey was teaching his younger sister, Serenity, to duel. He put on his best smirk and approached the table.

"Getting your Ass kicked by a beginner again mutt." He said emphasizing the word mutt.

Joey stood up quickly, obviously ready to fight. Tristan held by his arms when he tried to attack Kaiba. "SHUT UP KAIBA!" He yelled his face getting red from anger.

Kaiba walked away with a smug look set on his face but he wasn't that smug. He was hurt. Why did he have to insult Joey to get him to notice him? Was he that unimportant?

He really could not blame Joey. He had always been a jerk. The personality he had gained when Gozaburo had adopted him always turned people away. He wished he could change but it was too late. It was too hard to change and there was no point to it. The mutt... no Joey... would never notice him.

He needed to be alone. He just wanted to sit somewhere, be alone, and think. The boys' locker room would be his sanctuary. The gym teachers had lunch this period too.

Kaiba put the seat cover down in a stall and sat down.

He knew he should be in class instead of feeling sorry for himself but what was the point in going to class any way? He was already successful. But then again, what was the point in being successful when you had no one to share it with. What did he do to deserve this life? As tears slipped down his face he came to a decision.

He had thought several times about ending his life, but every time the thought of Mokuba to fend for himself stopped him. But he realized that Mokuba didn't need him. No one did. His life was worthless. Mokuba could find someone better to be his brother.

He walked to the sink parallel to the stall and took the sleeping pills from his suitcase. Occasionally, he would have trouble sleeping at a hotel when he was traveling so he kept them with him at all times. He took six or several of them out and was about to pop them in his mouth when someone yelled "NO!" and knocked the pills out of his hand.

Kaiba was angry and confused. He turned to see who had stopped him from killing himself. Who would care enough to do that? His eyes widened when he saw Joey.

Joey was standing only a foot away. His face and his stance screamed ANGRY!

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Joey asked; yelling.

Kaiba slid down the wall next to the sink and covered his head with his hands. "No one cares" he said so quietly that Joey almost didn't hear.

"What?" Joey asked; his voice softer. He was obviously confused. "A lot of people care. Mokuba cares, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Serenity care..... I care."

Kaiba snorted. "YOU? I have to make rude comments just to get you to notice me!"

"Is that why you're so rude?" asked Joey; surprised. "I just thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you mutt. FAR from that.... I love you."

Kaiba looked at Joey to see his reaction. He expected to see anger or confusion but instead he saw happiness and LOVE. Both were reflected in Joey's eyes as he said

"I love you too."

Good? Bad? Should it be one shot or should I write more? You make the decision. SO REVIEW!


End file.
